Clue
by Dah Puzzle Masta
Summary: The game of Clue, Professor Layton edition! People can actually play as one of the characters from Clue (who are all characters from Professor Layton). Get ready for a wild ride! Contains spoilers for all the games. Rated T because, well, it's Clue! You know how it is if you've played it. It won't have anything I wouldn't let my nine-year-old read.
1. Chapter 1

**Soooooooooooooooo I have decided to make the game of Clue, Professor Layton style! I have already decided on the outcome randomly (like when you're playing the game) and y'all can sign up to play Clue on the internet… Layton style!**

**How to enter: If you have an account and wish to play, leave a review to this chapter stating which character you wish to play as. If someone already has picked that character, you will have to get another one (Each character is a character from the Professor Layton games). I will explain the rules to you once you sign up. They are not complicated, but I don't want to bore those who won't be playing. All you need to know is that you will have to be involved if you want to win. Not as in every day you get on, not even I will be doing that! I will be deleting this story if I don't have six players by April 15.**

**What you will get if you win: You're character can have the honor of revealing the culprit, and I will write whatever you want as long as it's K or K+ and had to do with something I know. (Professor Layton, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Legend of Korra, Powerpuff Girls, Phineas and Ferb and Jimmy Neutron is pretty much everything I know to do)**

Story in a nutshell: Desmond Sycamore has invited six people somehow related to him to a masquerade ball at his home. Everyone is using a code name and no one knows who anyone is but Sycamore. Their identities being kept a secret is a crucial part of keeping themselves safe. They each only know who Sycamore is at certain, different points of the story; he has named himself Mr. Body. Mr. Body was found dead by his butler on the staircase leading under his house. It is obvious that he was taken their after the death, and the butler won't tell anyone how he died. It is the six guest's duty to figure out who did it, how and where. (This is set ten years after the Unwound Future) These are the guests' bios:

Professor Plum: His real name is Professor Hershel Layton and is forty-eight years old. He is a professor of archaeology at a university in London. But no one knows that, do they? He is at least acquainted with each of the other guests, and some were rather close to him. Does he know who's who? Perhaps no one will ever know…

Mr. Green: His real name is Luke Triton and is twenty-four years old. He is an animal researcher. With Professor Plum as his former mentor and father figure, Mrs. Peacock as a sister figure, and Mrs. White as an old friend, how long will it take him to figure everyone out?

Colonel Mustard: His real name is Colonel Clamp Groskey and is fifty-eight years old. He is a colonel in the English army. With his real life fame and a woman in the group who knows everything about his real life self, how long could it possibly take for him to be discovered? Or maybe, just maybe, he will, will his excellent investigative skills, figure out everyone else out first?

Mrs. White: Her real name is Emmy Altava-Sycamore and is thirty-eight years old. She is the wife of Mr. Body and is a professional wrestler by the name of 'The Betrayer' and no one knows… Or do they? Will she be the guilty party? Or will her close connections to Body be her downfall?

Mrs. Peacock: Her real name is Flora Dove and is twenty-five years old. She is the wife of a billionaire recently released from prison, Clive Dove. How long could it possibly take her to realize that Professor Plum is her father? And just how long might it take for Professor Plum to realize that she is his daughter?

Ms. Scarlet: Her real name is Hannah Mason and is forty years old. Her occupation is unknown; she seems to be rich and unemployed. But that can't be the case, can it? She knows everything about Clamp Groskey, and is known to do almost anything to get her way. Is Clamp is trouble too? Or is Hannah really as innocent as she seems?

___Guilty or not guilty, everyone had something to hide. This is going to be a wild adventure! Happy Clue playing, and may the odds be ever in your favor!_


	2. Chapter 2

**How could I forget! The winner can also have a Harvest Moon story if they want! Colonel Mustard is going to be a computer of sorts sense no one signed up to play as him.**

Ribbons and lace adorned the home of the rich Professor Desmond Sycamore as he sat in his bedroom all dressed in white waiting for his guests. A devious, exited and impatient was the facial expression Sycamore had painted on his face. He looked up silently as a man completely covered in black came into the room to address his master.

"Sir, Professor Plum has arrived." Sycamore smiled a much larger smile.

"Old Theodore has always been the punctual one, hasn't he Raymond?" Raymond nodded as he walked out of his master's bedroom. Sycamore stood up and looked into his mirror. "Dashing, aren't you Mr. Body?" He asked his reflection with a chuckle. He then headed out into the dark of his home's entrance to see a man. He wore a purple tuxedo and held a purple cane. His face was covered with a purple mask through which none could see the color of his skin. His hands were covered in purple gloves and even his hair itself was colored purple, Desmond couldn't help but chuckle. "Good evening, Theodore."

"I thought my name was Professor Plum?" Was his response. Sycamore's guest was obviously annoyed by the fact that he had been called Theodore.

"Yes, indeed it is."

"Why go through such measures to keep my identity concealed, Desmond?"

"Hush now! As your name is Professor Plum, my name is Mr. Body. Understand?" Plum nodded at the man's statement before looking around in curiosity.

"Where's everyone else?"

"They've yet to arrive." And then, as if on cue, there was a knocking on 'Mr. Body's' door. Raymond opened it. "Why, good evening Mrs. Peacock." Body stated as he saw his new guest.

"Good evening Mr. Body." The soft, gentle voice rung in Plum's ear as he observed the young looking woman coming into the entrance of Body's home. She wore a flowing, light blue, Greek goddess like dress with the wrapped up shoes, turquoise, full covering mask and blue hair in a bun with a peacock accessory on it to match perfectly. Her skin was pale and she rather unrecognizable. Mr. Body kissed her blue gloved hand before leading her away into the next room.

"My butler will come for you when the others arrive." He said softly as he left her alone with her thoughts. He then took Plum to yet another room and told him the same thing.

"You can just call him Raymond, Mr. Body." Plum protested. "I know who he is."

"Just stay put, Plum." Body said as he went to greet another guest which Raymond had just let in. "Scarlet! Welcome to my humble abode!" He said as he kissed the hand of a woman in red. She wore a red, oriental dress that covered her entire body except her feet, hands, and head. Her feet were covered by red, oriental shoes; her hands covered in intricately patterned red gloves; her mask was of the like that would have been worn in ancient China. The ensemble along with her traditional Chinese hair in blood red form and an oriental fan she so elegantly used to cool her face made her appear as if ready to meet the ancient Chinese matchmaker.

"Humble? You wish." She said with a sly smile as she let Body lead her over to another room and tell her just what he told the other two.

'Four down, two to go.' He thought to himself as he heard another knock at the door. It was opened to reveal two men, both dressed just like Plum, only one was green, the other yellow.

"Good evening Mr. Green, Colonel Mustard. What brings you two here together?"

"This man had gotten to the door just as I got here!" Mustard said, disguising his gruff voice with a more refined one.

"Very well then." He turned around. "Monsieur!" He cried out to Raymond. "Brings the others here please!" Raymond complied and brought four people into the room. Mrs. Peacock, Professor Plum, Scarlet, and a woman dressed in a white, late 19th century style ball gown with matching shoes, gloves and mask along with white hair which she wore loose.

"Good evening again, everyone!" Body cried out as everyone stood side by side in front of him. "Welcome to my masquerade! My name is Mr. Body, and I am your host! My butler here will be referred to as Monsieur, and he is here to help you. Now, here are the rules, no one must give away their secret identity; that would certainly ruin all the fun! No one is to spoil my identity to the others who haven't figured it out now, understood?" Everyone nodded, and he gestured to the woman in white. "This is my lovely wife, Mrs. White." He gestured to Peacock. "This is Mrs. Peacock." He then gestured to Scarlet. "This is Ms. Scarlet. And the three gentleman are Professor Plum, Mr. Green, and Colonel Mustard. Each one wearing the… appropriate color." Everyone glanced around at each other before Body spoke again. "You may now roam my home and dance as much as you like. Once again, Monsieur is here to help, and he will fetch you all when dinner time comes."

_No one heard the murder when it happened, no one saw it. But when Monsieur told the guests that Body was dead, it was their new duty to figure out how, where… and whom._


	3. Chapter 3

"He's a strange man, to be sure." Mrs. White stated plainly with a smack of the pool table in the billiard room, dispersing the many balls throughout the table as she set her sights as far back behind her as he head would allow her to; looking Professor Plum straight in the eye as she did.

"That would serve to explain the fact that he wouldn't tell us how Desmond died, would it not?"

"You knew his name now, Professor?" The word 'Professor' cut deeply into his memory; but he couldn't quite retrieve the proper bearer of the voice.

"Yes, he addressed me personally as I assume he did only with you as well?"

"Most likely… You two must have been close…"

"I didn't know Desmond had a wife." He said in an attempt to avoid the fatal question. "Much less that she would be playing games with herself, that troublesome grin on her face, just after her husband was murdered; the killer somewhere out there right under her very nose."

"I only married him for the money. My only family at the time who had adopted me as a child would get out of jail free if I married Desmond, his son. Besides, I was close friends with his brother before I met even him."

"You're not doing a very good job at concealing your identity." Plum stated as he raised an eyebrow.

"As if it matters! The masquerade is over, and the rules are no longer valid."

"It could be dangerous to let possible murderers know your identity." Mrs. White took a revolver she had had beside her, dangling it by one finger and handing it to Professor Plum.

"Shoot me."

"We both know I have absolutely no reason to shoot you, Emmy."

"Right after your lecture you give up your own identity?"

"Now that I know who you are I have nothing to fear. But you may not get so lucky with the other guests."

"True, very true. The only other one I don't have to worry about killing me is Groskey."

"You knew too?"

"It's impossible to miss that huge chest of his!" She said with a giggle. Professor Plum let a small smile creep across his face.

"I have my first hypothesis."

"That's another thing that's weird about Raymond! He tells us some of the things that he knows can't be the weapons or the place of the crime or the murderer but he won't tell us all of it? Then he tells us to go out and guess and have people say what he guessed wrong and figure out the culprit through the pure process of elimination! He's turned this murder into some sort of a game! Murderer or not I think I prefer the culprit be revealed now rather than later."

"I think that's the point. I don't know why though. Would you mind fetching Groskey and taking him to the conservatory for me?"

The two, along with Colonel Mustard and the rest of the guests and Raymond, soon found themselves in the mansion's conservatory.

"What's the meaning of this, Professor?" The colonel asked.

"I have a hypothesis."

"I'm all ears."

"I believe…" He rubbed his chin slightly as he paced back and forth. "That the culprit could have been you!" He gave his famous finger point to the colonel. "In this conservatory, with a leap pipe."

Mrs. Peacock and Mrs. White gave him knowing glances. Mrs. White went over and whispered something into his ear. Mrs. Peacock followed to do the same.

"Understood." Was all the professor said.

"I have a hypothesis now as well! Come on everyone!" Mrs. White ran over to the billiard room where she made a big show of things as she picked up a candlestick from the corner. "I think it may have been Mr. Green, in the billiard room, with a candlestick!" Scarlet, Mrs. Peacock, and Professor Plum all whispered something into her ear at three different points of time. "Understood!" She said, copying the professor's statement.

Mr. Green huffed somewhat angrily as he looked over at Scarlet, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"I have a hypothesis too… Follow me." She led them over to the study. "My hypothesis is that Colonel Mustard committed the crime in the study with a wrench."

Mrs. Peacock and Mr. Green whispered in Scarlet's ear.

"Oh very well, I guess that's not totally true…" Colonel Mustard grumbled.

"Not very liked now, am I?" He asked sarcastically.

"Nothing personal." Scarlet responded. "It's just… justice."


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone requested that I list who's who in the story before I begin a new chapter, so:**

**Professor Plum=Professor Layton**

**Mr. Green=Luke**

**Colonel Mustard=Clamp Groskey**

**Mrs. White=Emmy**

**Mrs. Peacock=Flora**

**Ms. Scarlet=Hannah (for those who don't know, she's the one in the prequel trilogy who is obsessed with Groskey. She's the president and sole member of the Groskettes)**

"Justice my foot!" Colonel Mustard exclaimed angrily. The others gave him a strange look.

"'Justice my foot?'" Mrs. White asked Professor Plum in a whisper.

"I wouldn't put it beyond Groskey to say something like that." Professor Plum whispered back.

"What do you think Hannah would say about that statement, Professor?" She giggled at her own question.

"If she were here, she would probably fawn over the statement." Was her answer; an answer which she took with even more giggles.

"That's true! … Do you think he knows who we are?"

"I don't know, Mrs. Sycamore. But I wouldn't put it beyond Groskey to know such a thing."

"Who do you think the other three are?"

"I don't rightly know. Mr. Green seems to be thinking hard about his next move in a… familiar way. Mrs. Peacock's voice and demeanor seem familiar. But I can't quite pin-point who I think is who."

"How about Scarlet?"

"Her voice is new, her demeanor is new. I don't think I've ever seen her before in my life."

Meanwhile, Mr. Green and Mrs. Peacock were talking in their own whispers.

"What brings you to this place?" Mr. Green asked.

"The same thing that brings you here." She answered softly.

"You know what I mean." She would have seen a sly smile on his face if she could see behind his mask.

"I don't know who Mr. Body is-was-either. So I honestly wouldn't know."

"Hm. I know I've seen him before. Then again, he did say in his invitation that we're all somehow related to him. That voice of his makes me think of childhood, somehow." He tried to think back on that voice Body had in an attempt to remember where he'd heard it. But all he could see-or hear-was the playing of a piano. His old mentor and father figure, Professor Layton's, hand went flying across the keys. But it didn't help at all.

"I saw him, actually. He let me see his face when we were alone. But I didn't know who he was."

"What did he look like?"

Mrs. Peacock shrugged. "I don't think I can really describe him… He had an average shaped face and a dashing smile, but that's all I can really describe…"

"I see…"

Ms. Scarlet walked over to Colonel Mustard as the conversation of green and blue went on.

"You have a hypothesis, Colonel?"

"I already know who did it, where, and with what. I don't need to hypothesize."

"That statement gives me reason to believe that you're the killer yourself."

"So be it. I know the truth, but I won't give it away until someone else gets it."

Ms. Scarlet leaned in so that her mouth was right next to his ear.

"I know who you are." She whispered so lightly in his ear that even he could hardly hear it himself. "Your passion for justice never ceased to amaze me."

Meanwhile, Professor Plum smiled as he thought of something.

"I have a hypothesis. To the kitchen, everyone; if you please." Everyone headed over to the kitchen. "I believe that it may have been…" He pointed at Ms. Scarlet. "Ms. Scarlet in the kitchen with a lead pipe!" Mrs. White went over to him and whispered in his ear. "Very well."


	5. Chapter 5

**To avoid confusion, I'm just going to re-state who knows who:**

**Professor Plum (Professor Layton) and Mrs. White (Emmy) know each other's identities.**

**Scarlet (Hannah), Mrs. White, and Professor Plum know Colonel Mustard's (Groskey) identity.**

**Oh, and players, I only have four of the six things the characters are hiding! I'm going to need Miss Scarlet and Mr. Green's secret.**

"Do you all mind if I give another hypothesis?" Plum asked the crowd. They all shook their heads.

"Go ahead, a gentleman always lets others go first." This statement caught the attention of Professor Plum, Mrs. White, and Mrs. Peacock.

"Are you sure you're not stalling because you haven't a clue?" Scarlet asked Mr. Green in a sharp tone.

"I'm merely… observing, at the moment." Was her answer.

"I should have known you'd be here, Assistant Number One." Mrs. White said to Mr. Green with a smile.

"Quite, My Boy." Professor Plum stated as well. Mr. Green beamed.

"Sycamore… Of course." He smiled even larger. "It's good to see you two."

"The feeling's mutual." Professor Plum said as Mrs. White nodded.

"Am I supposed to know what's going on?" Mrs. Peacock asked in a confused tone.

"Not exactly." Mr. Green answered.

"As for my hypothesis, I believe it may have been Mrs. Peacock, in the kitchen, with a knife." Professor Plum stated, trying to change the subject before too much was revealed.

"And while you consider his hypothesis;" Mrs. White cut in. "I believe it may have been Miss Scarlet, in the lounge, with a rope." Mr. Green whispered something in both of their ears, and Professor Plum said something just as discreetly in Mrs. White's ear.

**Sorry for the short chapters. I'm not really getting enough people hypothesizing and it makes this whole thing extremely hard…**


End file.
